Songwriter's Block
by FanSecondLife14
Summary: Brandon has songwriter's block, which leads him onto a trail of inspiration through his brothers.


**Working out a fic with all three Fosters brothers was only a matter of time, and that time is now! I decided to go from Brandon's perspective, since I thought it would help me tackle some of the many issues he has going on. This is set in the middle of season 2 for those looking for a reference point. Hopefully you all enjoy the BrandonxJesusxJude fic!**

* * *

><p>Someone's Little Sister was, without doubt, the best thing to happen to Brandon in a long time. Piano had always been such a huge part of his life that the thought of never being able to regain full function of his fingers, to not experience the music flowing through his fingers as he struck various chords that just flowed together like silk, was terrifying. Lena talked about fate, about how even the most horrible things may happen for a reason. Maybe all of the drama had led him to Someone's Little Sister, the creative outlet he really needed with all everything going on with Callie.<p>

It was exhausting. There were a million reasons why Brandon should have let his romantic impulses, his lingering attractions, all of his unresolved feelings for Callie, just die. But he couldn't. Because, if he was being really honest with himself – and that wasn't very easy when it came to Callie – he was selfish.

He had always been selfish when it came to Callie. But what other choice did he have? It was the whole world against the two of them, and Brandon knew if he didn't make Callie see how much they belonged together, that she would start pulling away. And he couldn't blame her for that – she had Jude to think about, and everything with Liam was still fresh in her mind while she was trying to get adopted. Maybe he had pushed too hard, because here they were, still not family by law, but family by heart, and he was still harboring hope that they would make it through together.

He hadn't realized how destructive love could be.

Brandon thought the new band would be his chance to break free from all of the old crap holding him back. Collaborating with Lou not only reinvigorated his passion for music, but also convinced him that he could straighten out his personal life. Too bad his heart wasn't cooperating with his brain.

Still, Brandon was clinging onto music, because if anything could take his mind off of the various thoughts assaulting his mind, it was creating his own song. He couldn't control thoughts of Callie sneaking into his brain, or the drunken mistake of sleeping with Dani, but when he was writing a song, he had full power. The melodies, the chords, the words…everything belonged to him. And with so many uncontrollable things leaking through his life, Brandon needed all the power he could get.

The only problem was that Callie had been the driving inspiration behind his songs, so now he was stuck with songwriter's block.

* * *

><p>He dragged himself out of bed to go downstairs and get a glass of orange juice. On the way down, he wondered how it had gotten to this point. Dressed in an old T-shirt and sweats, he obviously wasn't planning on going outside, while everybody else in the family was out of the house doing something. It was a Saturday afternoon, and he had absolutely no plans – rather, he had no life.<p>

When Brandon passed into the kitchen, his eyes widened when he saw Jude sitting completely naked on the kitchen counter sipping a glass of orange juice. The younger boy didn't notice him at first, and Brandon found himself frozen, his throat suddenly feeling way too dry for comfort. Maybe his brain was sorely lacking fresh air from being cooped up in his room for so long, because there was clearly something wrong with it. He was checking Jude out.

The second his younger brother noticed him mid-gulp, he coughed up the orange juice in his mouth and ran out of the room with an embarrassed squeak. Still, Brandon couldn't register anything other than his brother's small, round butt quickly fading out of sight.

Jude came back a couple minutes later, fully dressed, though his rush was obvious. The buttons on his shirt were misaligned, and the fly of his jeans was still opened. Brandon decided not to say anything. Jude was embarrassed enough as it was, though Brandon wasn't sure that was the main reason for keeping his mouth shut about the patch of smooth skin and the peek of his younger brother's briefs through his fly.

"Could you not tell Moms about this?" Jude asked, cleaning up the orange juice he had inadvertently spilled when he hopped off the table. "This is so embarrassing."

"Don't worry about it. I used to do the same thing."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Brandon grabbed a couple paper towels and started helping Jude clean. "Sometimes when my parents were out of the house, I would walk around naked. It felt like such a hassle to put clothes on after taking a bath, so I just walked out of the bathroom naked and spent a couple hours just hanging out. It's fun, and it's freeing, so I get it. And don't worry, no one hears about this. Okay?"

Brandon put his hand on Jude's shoulder, and the younger boy smiled at him. "Okay. Thanks, Brandon. So what are you doing home? I thought you were out with the band."

"They were going paintballing or something but I just wanted to stay home, try and write something."

"Can I hear?"

He had a couple scraps of melodies, but nothing near an even semi-finished product, but when Jude looked up at him with those innocent brown eyes, Brandon nodded and let his younger brother come up to his room.

It wasn't until now that Brandon realized how little time he had spent with Jude since he had gotten adopted. Granted, Callie was the closest sibling to him age-wise, so it made sense that he would have more in common with her than Jesus, Mariana or Jude, but it only now dawned on him that he and Jude had practically dipped out of each other's lives – and they were living in the same house.

Improvising music wasn't Brandon's strong suit, especially with the creative block he was struggling to crawl over lately, but sitting on his bed, Jude sitting close enough that their arms were touching and he could smell the natural scent emanating from his younger brother's body, Brandon suddenly felt filled with inspiration.

His eyes fell closed, but his fingers kept moving, streaming along the keyboard while music filled the four walls of his room. It was incredible. For the first time in a while, Brandon felt truly alive. And when he opened his eyes and saw the look on Jude's face, the expression of wonderment that was so perfectly in sync with his own, he was overcome with a sudden torrent of emotions that he couldn't control.

He leaned forward and kissed Jude.

Seconds later, he heard their moms calling out that they were home. Jude rushed out of the room. Brandon ran his hand through his hair. How in the hell did this keep happening? He just kept burying himself deeper and deeper.

* * *

><p>The next couple hours were complete torture. Now the house was packed again, which made it impossible for Brandon to talk to Jude alone. Even though he and Callie were working on their relationship, trying to accept the purely platonic nature that they were being forced into created a strain that made it really hard to deal with. The last thing Brandon wanted to do was develop that same distance with Jude, or even worse, make Jude feel so guilty that he told Callie. He could already see the whole family self-destructing because of him. And that had pretty much already happened when he announced that he was in love with Callie. Now that they were on the right path again, he didn't want to mess it all up over a stupid heat of the moment kiss.<p>

* * *

><p>Shame.<p>

It wasn't the first time Brandon had associated sex with shame. Every now and then, thoughts of Dani infiltrated his mind, and he remembered how his hands explored her body. It made him feel sick, like he was on the verge of throwing up in his mouth a little sick. But this was an even worse sickness, one that infected his brain, because he was lying on his bed, boxers on his floor and a thick sloshing sound filling his ears while he vigorously humped his right hand.

Right after getting his hand slammed in that car door, Brandon couldn't jerk off. Of course, no one was going to bring up that possibility, because in the grand scheme of things, it wasn't a priority. But when he woke up with morning wood and couldn't do anything about it, Brandon was terrified that he would never be able to know the thrill of masturbation again. Still, now that he was working his hand up and down his hard dick, while thinking about Jude.

Kissing got Brandon going more than anything else, as crazy as that sounded. There was just something so exciting in feeling tentative touches of lips progress into something hotter and heavier, two tongues rolling around one another – and the sounds. The wet sounds that came from a really passionate kiss were as sexy as could be in Brandon's eyes. His kiss with Jude had only lasted a couple seconds, and was nowhere near as aggressive as the one he was imagining right now, but his mind had no trouble creating a vivid enough image for him. He pictured Jude shaking slightly in his embrace, so overwhelmed in trying to kiss back that his body was locked in sensory overload.

"Whoa!"

Brandon snapped back into reality just in time to see the door open, Jesus standing at his doorway.

"Jesus!" Brandon quickly grabbed the blankets on his bed to cover himself, nearly falling off the bed in his haste. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Brandon thought he had locked his door, so this shouldn't have even been an issue in the first place. Maybe he had been so worked up thinking about Jude that he blanked.

"I thought you were sleeping. Didn't know you'd be up here jerking it so hard, man." Jesus shut the door behind him, and strolled into the room.

"Well that means you were trying to take something without me knowing. Whatever you want, it's yours, as long as you're out of here in the next minute."

"Actually, I was trying to sneak some of that." Jesus pointed to the bottle of lube lying next to Brandon's pillow. "But since you've already busted it out, I don't have to worry about waking you up."

_Whirlpool_ was the brand assured to build the most explosive orgasms, though Brandon didn't want to think about that when he and his dad had the sex talk and went shopping for "the necessities." Living with his mom, Brandon didn't get to see his dad that much right after the divorce, but he was happy that his dad hadn't dropped the ball on this one and left the sex talk up to his mom. That would be way too much humiliation for any teenage boy to take.

So when his dad offered to get him some condoms and picked up some lube "just to be safe," Brandon was super embarrassed, but inwardly relieved. He didn't know anything about this kind of stuff, and as it turned out, his dad was a genius.

The lube was not only wet, it was thick and sticky, which made jerking off so intense that the first time, Brandon didn't last four minutes before blowing his load. Of course, he had just started puberty, so he was on a hair trigger anyway, but Brandon knew _Whirlpool_ had aided his orgasms over the years, and started purchasing his own bottles – in the biggest available size – when he ran out.

He had no idea Jesus had been using his supply. Brandon had just figured he had gotten carried away so often and used more than he remembered. But now his younger brother was pulling his pants and boxers down, revealing a very hard shaft that looked nearly six inches.

"Could you pass the lube?"

Jesus was acting like this was all completely normal, which Brandon couldn't wrap his head around, just like he couldn't fathom why seeing Jesus's big dick was making his own cock hard again. Before his brain could analyze everything to death, Brandon passed Jesus the bottle, and both boys went about stroking their dicks.

The double slosh of Whirlpool had Brandon's balls aching, and his cock pulsing wildly in his tight grip. With Jesus's eyes closed, he was completely oblivious to Brandon's intense stare, those eyes raking over his body and face, mouth hanging open and tongue occasionally sweeping across his lips.

There was something seriously wrong with Brandon. First he had kissed Jude and had been jerking off to the sight of his naked body from a couple hours ago, and now he was checking out Jesus like he was desperate to commit every inch of his younger brother's lower half to his memory. It was when his own eyes closed that he was treated to the biggest shock of his life, a sudden weight on his body, and a dick pressed against his own.

"Your dick is really hard, dude. Who are you thinking about?"

Brandon couldn't think straight, let alone form words, not with Jesus rutting against him like an animal and grunting so heavily like this. Jesus's face was only inches away from his own, crunched into the sexiest expression Brandon had ever said. Music was streaming through his head, each note composed from the friction of their bodies, and the hunger of the kiss when he grabbed his younger brother's face and smashed their lips together.

Jesus kissed him back, but Brandon chalked that up to getting caught up in the moment. He didn't care about the reason, though. The ferocity of their making out was driving him so far up the wall that he knew it wouldn't be long before he came.

He grabbed onto Jesus's butt cheeks, assisting his brother with the humping motion, pushing both of them further and further into ecstasy until they were cumming, cumming, their hot thick seed streaking across their shirts.

Brandon pulled away from the kiss, a mix of their saliva connecting their lips. His legs were wrapped around Jesus's waist, and his younger brother was grinning at him.

"Pretty crazy, huh?"

* * *

><p>"Crazy" didn't even begin to describe it. Now Brandon couldn't get Jude or Jesus off his mind, which helped music flow from his fingertips, but wreaked havoc on his brain in the downtime. This was seriously getting out of hand – he still had to talk to Jude about what happened, and now he had to make sure he hadn't blown things with Jesus.<p>

As strange as it sounded, lying around all day was pretty tiring. A nice long bubble bath and a nap were exactly what he needed right now. He knew he was using any excuse to prolong talking to Jude. But while the water was filling the tub, Brandon decided enough was enough. How much would he really be able to relax in the tub and back in his bed if he was stressing over this conversation?

Just when he was about to knock on Jude and Jesus's door, he heard his brothers' voices.

"Feels good, huh?" Jesus asked, his voice husky and dripping with sex.

"Mm-hmm." Brandon recognized the whimpers pouring from Jude's mouth, and even though he couldn't see his brothers, he knew exactly what they were doing. So standing there, his hand down the front of his pants, while he pressed his ear against the door, Brandon shamelessly jerked off for a couple minutes, until he tore himself away. He wished that he could be in there with them, but he also didn't want to intrude on their privacy. Looks like he was going to relax anytime soon.

* * *

><p>His soapy hands roamed his chest, feeling his pecs up, his thumbs repeatedly seeking out his sensitive nipples. Brandon's brain was stamped with images of his brothers kissing, their naked bodies pressed together. He let his head fall back as his hand drifted below the water to grab his hard cock.<p>

He had never jerked off so much in one day, but the only two things that had been on his mind since he woke up this afternoon were music and sex. And now that the two were practically inseparable, his arousal was at a constant peak.

While he fisted his dick with his right hand, his left hand dipped down to play with his balls, squeezing and rolling his big cum-filled nuts, before sinking even lower. Brandon spread his legs and sighed when he pressed his middle finger against his quivering hole. His tongue swept across his lips as he slowly added pressure, toying with the sensitive space while he stroked his cock even more quickly. Brandon had never actually pushed his finger inside his ass, but the stimulation that shot through his body from just pressing against his pucker like this was indescribable. And when his mind flashed back to this afternoon, when he saw Jude's bare butt, Brandon was biting his lip almost hard enough to draw blood, and was cumming so hard that his toes cracked from curling so much.

* * *

><p>Putting words to all these new feelings was difficult, because that would mean having to face the path he was going down. He had now kissed three of his four siblings. And a couple hours ago, he had all but walked in on Jesus and Jude going at it. His actions were putting the whole family on a very destructive path, and he was surer than ever that he was going to be responsible for tearing this family apart, one kiss at a time.<p>

Even though he knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep, Brandon was ready to turn off all the lights and just lie in a dark until his mind finally shut off for the night. But a knock on the door revealed Jesus and an extremely nervous looking Jude.

"What's going on?" Brandon asked, sitting up in bed.

"Jude has something he wants to tell you. He's a little nervous, though."

"About this afternoon, when we…you know…I really liked it, and I know I shouldn't, but I want to do it again…if you want to. I promise I won't tell anyone…"

Brandon sat there, a lump heavy in his throat and a tightening sensation growing firmer in his chest. This was his way out, his chance to prevent things from going any further than they already had. Even though every cell in his body was begging him to run over and kiss Jude so hard that they would both be panting for air, he was fighting what little power his conscience had left.

"Come on, say something, man," Jesus said. "This can't wait forever." With a grin, he reached down and grabbed Jude's crotch, making the youngest boy gasp.

Brandon could feel his conscience disintegrating into nothingness as he watched Jesus grope Jude through his pajama pants, framing the outline of a hard four inch cock, and reaching down to squeeze and tug on his brother's balls. Now would have been a great time for a tall glass of orange juice, because Brandon's throat had never felt so dry.

Then, Jesus eased Jude's pajama pants down, and spun him around, leaving the younger boy's bottom half clad in nothing more than a pair of tight white briefs that hugged his body like a second skin. Now that they were face to face, Jesus leaned in and planted a hot messy kiss right on Jude's lips, while grabbing his brother's ass through his briefs.

Gone. Whatever shred of hope Brandon had to prevent himself from giving into temptation had been completely destroyed. He pushed the blankets from his bed, and eased down his pants and boxers to free his dick. He played with his cock and balls as he watched Jesus and Jude make out, slowly inching their way towards the bed, until Jude was lying next to him, which was all Brandon's hormones needed to unleash themselves.

After pulling his own shirt over his head so that he was completely naked, Brandon pulled Jude's shirt off, reveling in all the smooth skin that was so hot against his palms. He couldn't keep his hands off Jude, letting his fingers toy with the pink pencil-sized eraser nipples that had his younger brother writhing beneath him, and moaning into his mouth when they kissed.

It was the kind of kiss that made his head spin, Jude kissing back as hard as he could, but clearly a little overwhelmed. And the way his younger brother whimpered when Brandon sucked on his tongue, it was all making his hard cock ooze pre-cum onto his sheets. Having his hands all over Jude wasn't enough. The hunger building inside him was too much to contain. It was like he wanted to devour his younger brother completely.

Sucking Jude's dick, and looking up to see Jude clutching the bed sheets while he humped his mouth, was the single most exhilarating feeling Brandon had ever known. But the ecstasy that coursed through his veins went into overdrive when he felt Jesus grab handfuls of his ass, spread his cheeks apart. Suddenly, there was something wet lapping at his hole. When his mind registered that it was his younger brother's tongue, Brandon nearly lost it, having to reach down to squeeze his dick to prevent himself from shooting all over his sheets.

Jesus was relentless with his tongue assault, running it along the rim of Brandon's tight pucker, before cramming it inside his older brother's heat. Brandon's toes curled when he felt Jesus's tongue curling the extra inch inside him. Jesus's tongue was so wet and thick, that it worked him open easily, stretching him enough for his younger brother to slip one finger, and then a second, and even a third.

In order to distract himself from the blunt pain of feeling Jesus's thick cock pushing into his ass, Brandon brought Jude into another searing kiss. He was surprised at how quickly his youngest brother had picked up kissing, taking control of the kiss so that Brandon's tongue was chasing Jude's, while Jesus began picking up his pace, and stretching Brandon's hole to capacity.

It didn't take long for Jesus to pick up his pace, slamming his cock into his Brandon's pucker with enough force to make the bed creak. Brandon never would have believed that he would enjoy this as much as he was, but with every strike to his prostate, Brandon's hard dick wagged between his legs and his balls churned, ready to pump out another load of thick hot cum. Meanwhile, he was licking and kissing all over Jude's chest, particularly drawn to his younger brother's hairless armpits, which had Jude moaning and giggling all in the same breath.

"Brandon, I'm gonna cum!" Jesus screamed. He wrapped his arms around Brandon's chest, and fucked him even harder and faster, using the leverage from this new position to thrust his dick deep inside Brandon's twitching hole while he filled his brother up with his seed.

Brandon could feel it gushing from his twitching pink pucker when Jesus pulled out. His eyes fell shut and took a moment to catch his breath, feeling slightly dizzying from all the sensations coursing through his body. He was like a rag doll, allowing someone to turn him over so that he was lying on his back. But his eyes shot open when he felt a warm mouth around his cock. He looked down to see Jude between his legs, holding his shaft by the base while he worked his tongue around the bulbous helmet-head tip.

He didn't last long, all of his muscles tensing when he came in Jude's mouth. Brandon had tried to warn his younger brother, but his orgasm hit him so quickly that he didn't have time. Jude struggled to swallow it all, and fell back into Jesus's embrace. Brandon felt more of Jesus's cum ooze from his hole as he watched Jesus jack Jude off, both of his younger brothers' naked bodies shiny with sweat. Seconds later, Jude was humping Jesus's right hand, and squeezing onto his older brother's bicep as he came, his entire body shaking as his nuts pumped out a load.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon, Brandon was sprawled out on his bed, fast asleep, with a fresh set of lyrics sitting on his keyboard stand, and thick globs of cum, hard and crusted, against the black and white keys.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The drama is definitely a big part of what makes me so hooked to the show, so I tried to incorporate some of that through Brandon's mental state, and his writer's block. I hope you all liked this one! More Fosters coming soon!<strong>


End file.
